


We Are Free

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Agron and Nasir (Nagron)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not the first time I've drawn a couple in the grass, I did it <a href="http://fav.me/d32ho3s">two years ago</a>. I don't know why I like doing it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Free

[](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/43213239270/we-are-free)


End file.
